Un très royal Destin
by LePoneySurprise
Summary: Défi du Poney. Ar Pharazôn rentrera dans l'Histoire.


**Défi n°53 du Poney Fringant, sur le thème "Ar-Pharazon"**

 **Écrit à quatre mains, par Elro et Nham.**

 **Meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2016 !**

* * *

Dans l'immense palais de marbre, la foule était venue nombreuse pour admirer le couronnement de son nouveau souverain. Parés de leurs plus beaux atours, les nobles avaient commencé par parader, avant de s'agenouiller, tête baissée, lorsque le futur roi avait été annoncé. À l'arrière, les gens des communs étaient vêtus comme ils le pouvaient et créaient ainsi un ensemble totalement disparate, tant en style qu'en couleurs. Certains d'entre eux avaient imité la posture respectueuse des nobles et, malgré la curiosité, ils tentaient de ne pas lever la tête pour regarder celui qui allait gouverner l'île. Mais la plupart étaient restés debout, bouche bée devant la magnificence du palais et commentaient à voix très haute tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Il était évident qu'ils ne se sentaient nullement concernés par les règles de la bienséance. L'unique absence notable était celle de Miriel qui avait été expressément priée de rester dans ses appartements.  
Devant toute cette foule, un seul homme se dressait. Tête nue, il n'arborait aucun bijou car il se présentait devant son peuple sans dissimulation. Son visage semblait impassible, pourtant il bouillait intérieurement.  
Autour de la salle étaient disposées les statues des vingt-quatre monarques qui l'avaient précédé. Et leurs visages graves semblaient le juger avec sévérité, s'interrogeant certainement sur sa capacité à accomplir son destin.  
Quarante-huit yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, et s'il se moquait bien de ce qu'aurait pu penser Tar-Ardamin le Bègue ou Tar-Anarion la Jambe faible, d'autres illustres prédécesseurs lui faisaient bien ressentir le poids de son rang.  
Tar-Calion s'agenouilla alors devant le prêtre, et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale lorsque le métal froid de la couronne se posa sur ses oreilles – sa tête étant bien trop petite.  
« Tar-Calion, fils de Gimilkhâd, Anadûne t'a choisi comme vingt-cinquième souverain. Désires-tu changer de nom ? »  
Le roi nouvellement couronné ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. _Courir, tous les matins. Ramper, tous les soirs. La cruauté de ses camarades. « Hé Tarcalion ! Hé Tartafion ! » Et les larmes, la nuit._ Il serra le poing.  
« Oui. Je serai Ar-Pharazon. Ar-Pharazôn, le Doré. »  
Le prêtre s'adressa alors à l'assemblée : « Voici Ar-Pharazôn, le Do... »  
Il sentit sa manche se faire agripper.  
« Dites, lui glissa Tar-Calion. En fait, je préfère 'le Vermeil'… Oui, c'est plus distingué. Ça rime avec soleil. »  
Le prêtre acquiesça et reprit.  
« Voici Ar-Pharazôn, le… Vermeil ? »  
Ar-Pharazôn dodelina de la tête et sourit. Une bonne chose de faite, et un pas de plus dans l'Histoire.

Les premiers mois de règne avaient vu l'enthousiasme retomber quelque peu, mais pas encore de quoi inquiéter la cour ni le peuple. Le roi et la reine faisaient quelques apparitions ensemble, même si leurs plus proches sujets commencèrent à remarquer la façon singulière dont Ar-Pharazôn tenait la main de son épouse - un peu comme on tiendrait un mouchoir sale, du bout des doigts. Cependant, il en aurait fallu plus pour les inquiéter : le fait que ce mariage moralement douteux fût exclusivement politique était un secret de Polichinelle. Ce furent par contre ses premières sautes d'humeur qui installèrent un climat de doute, à l'instar de sa première victime qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'affirmer qu'il était « audacieux » pour un souverain récemment couronné d'ériger sa propre statue aux côtés de ses prédécesseurs. Ar-Pharazôn avait alors jugé le terme « trop insultant - du moins lui semblait-il. De telles paroles sont impardonnables, avait-il annoncé à ses conseillers. Qu'on lui cisaille les oreilles ! » Ceux-ci s'étaient alors regardés les uns les autres, un peu surpris. Mais il s'agissait bien d'un ordre royal et, après tout, le roi était peut-être de mauvaise humeur. Et si le bourreau, très à cheval sur l'éthique de sa profession, avait eu des réticences à appliquer la sentence, il devint rapidement maître en la matière puisque le caprice royal vint à se répéter. Un page qui trébuche et se rattrape à la robe de la reine : « Qu'on lui cisaille les oreilles ! » Un général qui exprime un peu trop fermement son désaccord avec le roi : « Qu'on lui cisaille les oreilles ! » Un paysan rencontré au hasard d'une partie de chasse et qui a le malheur d'avoir un bec de lièvre : « Qu'on lui cisaille les oreilles ! » Le temps passa, emportant avec lui bien des années et des oreilles. Certains artisans opportunistes proposèrent une nouvelle gamme de couvre-chefs qui masquaient ce handicap fort voyant et qui, surtout, ne retombaient pas sur le visage de leur propriétaire, faute d'appendices pour les retenir.  
À la cour, il se disait de plus en plus que Ar-Pharazôn était décidément un souverain bien singulier.

Le premier conseiller du roi avait été suggéré par la reine elle-même. Lorsqu'il s'inclina pour saluer le roi et se présenter, Ar-Pharazôn fut plus rapide et lui dit : « Toi, tu as une tête de Nestor. » Le nom était resté et cela avait certainement joué dans l'affection toute particulière que lui portait le roi.  
Être appelé dans la salle du trône en extrême urgence n'avait absolument rien d'inhabituel pour le premier conseiller. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il arriva en courant pour la quarante-deuxième fois cette semaine, il trouva son souverain à son occupation favorite : assis sur son trône, le buste droit, le regard fixant quelque chose que lui seul voyait, et un léger sourire au niveau de la commissure gauche. Absolument effrayant.  
« Vous m'avez fait mander, Sire ?  
– À ton avis, Nestor ?  
– Pardonnez-moi, il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. »  
Ar-Pharazôn plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas le dernier mot. Mais plus que tout, il savait très bien que son premier conseiller était au courant. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était récemment fait un plaisir de le titiller sur ses faiblesses en terme de vocabulaire.  
« C'est ça. Fais le malin. Tu verras, un jour je serai de mauvaise humeur, et ce jour-là…, dit Ar-Pharazôn en se caressant l'oreille gauche.  
– Si je puis me permettre, Sire, vous êtes toujours de mauvaise humeur. »  
Ar-Pharazôn le fixa en silence quelques secondes, puis s'affala au fond de son trône, feignant l'épuisement.  
« Mais je suis si las… Je te punirai une autre fois, insolent. Si je t'ai ordonné de venir - car je te rappelle que _moi_ j'ordonne - c'est parce que je me fais du souci pour mon peuple.  
– Votre peuple ? Du souci ?  
– Oui. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, mon destin m'épuise ces derniers temps. Et je crains que mon peuple ne se sente responsable et commence à culpabiliser de me faire souffrir à ce point.  
– Sire, si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne crois vraiment pas que cela soit le cas. Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles.  
– Ne redeviens pas insolent ! Il suffit ! Le roi sait quand son peuple doute. Je le sais, je le sens. Mon royal destin le sent.  
– Je crois plutôt que les gens se posent des questions sur votre, disons, capacité à être l' _homme_ de la situation. Vous comprenez ?  
– Non, je ne comprends pas. Mais je n'aime pas bien cela. Alors tu vas m'expliquer. Lentement. Et ne t'avise pas de me sortir des mots compliqués.  
– Et bien, ce que je voudrais vous faire comprendre, c'est que les gens se demandent si vous n'êtes pas…  
– Si je ne suis pas quoi ?  
– Si vous n'êtes pas… Enfin, vous savez, on ne vous voit pas beaucoup avec la reine. Ni avec des maîtresses. Vous êtes toujours bien habillé. Vous vous lavez. Et puis quand vous voyez une araignée, vous faites toujours des petits cris très aigus en remuant frénétiquement les avant-bras devant votre torse. Et…  
– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! Viens-en au fait.  
– Avez-vous déjà entendu parler les histoires des petites abeilles qui butinent, les garçons, les filles, … ?  
Les joues du roi rosirent.  
« Non. Non mais non. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? »  
Il releva la tête et et frappa du poing l'accoudoir.  
« Et puis qui ose dire cela, d'abord ? Qui sont ces 'gens' ? Tu sais ce que je leur fais, aux 'gens' qui disent de telles choses ? »  
Le conseiller leva les yeux en l'air.  
« Oui, je sais.  
– Scouic scouic ! N'est-ce pas ?  
– Oui. »  
Ar-Pharazôn s'avança jusqu'au bord de son trône, comme s'il attendait la suite de la réponse.  
« Dis-le, Nestor. Dis-le. »  
Celui-ci baissa la tête et lâcha dans un soupir :  
« Scouic scouic.  
– Parfaitement ! Scouic scouic les oreilles ! Ha ! Bon, je sais ce que l'on va faire. Je vais faire construire un bateau. Un très très gros bateau. À la hauteur de mon, hum, de mon destin. »

Le roi se désintéressait la plupart du temps des obligations. Il aimait les résultats et les punitions, mais les contraintes l'ennuyaient. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il se trouvait dans la salle du conseil de fort mauvaise grâce. Ses conseillers s'étaient réunis et parlaient stratégie autour d'une large maquette, tantôt montrant du doigt un mouvement hypothétique de troupes, tantôt dissertant avec force de mots savants dont Ar-Pharazôn doutait même de l'existence.  
« Bon, Messieurs, puis-je disposer à présent ? demanda le roi. Vos bavardages me donnent mal à la tête.  
– Sire, il s'agit d'une bataille essentielle. Je me permets de vous rappeler que c'est vous-même qui avez insisté contre l'avis de la majorité.  
– Oui. Je m'en souviens, évidemment.  
– Plusieurs membres de notre honorable conseil en portent d'ailleurs toujours les stigmates.  
– Bla bla bla, vous m'épuisez avec vos mots. Pfff. »  
Ar-Pharazôn se rassit en faisant la moue.  
« Il est toujours grognon quand il n'a pas fait sa sieste, » glissa le premier conseiller dans le creux de l'oreille de son voisin qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.  
Il suffit alors d'un geste à Ar-Pharazôn pour que les gardes se saisissent du ricaneur et l'entraînent vers le bourreau blasé. Habitués à la petite marotte de leur souverain, les conseillers reprirent rapidement leur sérieux et leur travail. Et le roi recommença à s'ennuyer.  
L'une des figurines attira soudain son attention - la couleur vermeil du cavalier sans doute - et il la prit machinalement. Puis une autre, et une troisième… Totalement oublieux des conseillers soporifiques autour de lui, il débuta une bataille qui prit des dimensions épiques au fur et à mesure que les personnages rejoignaient le camp du roi ou de son adversaire. Finalement, l'autre camp fut décimé sans qu'aucun des protagonistes n'ait remarqué son occupation. La victoire l'avait finalement mis de bonne humeur et il décida d'épargner ses conseillers et de mémoire, il remit en place les figurines sur les points stratégiques d'Arda.  
Quelques mois plus tard, la flotte mit pied à terre à Umbar, au lieu du Golfe de Lune, tel que cela avait été planifié auparavant.


End file.
